Boo!
by cessy1713
Summary: What's more fun than telling scary stories? Giant sentient ROBOTS telling scary stories to eachother! What could be better? ONE-SHOT


In the Halloween mode this weekend and well thanks to my amazing Creative Writing class teacher, Mrs. Callahan I got this story idea when she scared the whole class with her ghost story lol! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Hope one day to own Sunstreaker and well possibly all of them but first I need to win the lottery to get the money to do it….don't say I don't have goals….

Sitting in a small circle in the dark room 6 bots sat in a circle telling campfire stories around them in the small ring of bodies. "And, then the paint splattered all over the floor! OooHOOooo," A small praxian jiggled his arms around in an attempt to scare the other 5 present. "Primus, NO! Not the paint," Yelled the golden warrior as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them while the other four just groaned in annoyance. "Bluestreak were supposed to tell SCARY stories not pieces of scrap," sighed as a purple and silver femme who face palmed. Huffing, the praxian crossed his arms over his chest. "It scared Sunstreaker."

"Because, he's obsessed with painting and waxing himself!"

Pouting he raised his head and challenged her. "Then you tell a better story."

The femme smirked at the challenge and met the eyes of all of them present in her room; Sideswipe & Sunstreaker, Jazz, Bluestreak, Prowl (dragged by jazz BTW) and finally her sister. They all leaned in ready to hear her story all well except Prowl who just looked around bored.

Finally sighing Prowl looked at her in the eyes and frowned. "Well start your story I need to finish my data-pads from today."

Smiling cheekily she started her story, her voice loud and clear but low enough to sound like she were purring. "There once was a dark, dark universe," Her voice started to entrance them in the story as the lights dimmed down even more than they already were mysteriously. Everyone else looked around confused as to find the culprit to the dimming lights. Finding none they returned their attention towards her again. Continuing with the story she smirked lowering her voice a little. "In that dark dark universe, there was a dark dark world. And, in the dark dark world was a dark dark country." With every lone she said she lowered her voice down more and more. "In that dark dark country was a dark dark city. In that dark dark city was a dark dark house." Everyone else sat there chuckling slightly at her repetitions in the story but still otherwise they were curious as to where the story would lead. Her voice was almost in a whisper as she went with her story. "In that dark dark house there was a dark dark closet. And, in that dark dark closet was a dark dark jacket." Finally her voice went into a breathy whisper as she spoke her last lines. "In that dark dark jacket was a dark dark pocket in that dark dark pocket was a dark dark BOO!"

Laughter racked her body as she saw everyone jump. Gripping her ankles while rocking back and forth on her behind she laughed some more. She watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other and quickly un-wrapped their arms from each other and sat awkwardly next to each other as Jazz held onto both Bluestreak and Prowl's door wings. Lightningfall lay on the floor, her arms tightly wrapped around her own thigh. The only one who seemed unaffected was of course; Prowl. Still laughing Shadowblur unhinged her sister from her leg as she stood up sobbing laughter still took over her body. Finally wiping tears from her optics she stared at the group who glared back at her.

"Are you done laughing now?" Sunstreaker glared as he crosses his hands over his chassis.

"No, but are you done being a wuss now?"

Slightly gapping at her, he had no other thing to snap at her instead he just grumbled under his breath. Prowl sighed as he got up and started for the door. Before leaving he cracked a small smile at Shadowblur when no one was looking. Smiling back he left the room. Finding it quite necessary Prowl opened a comm. link to all those present at the story telling he sent. "In the dark dark pocket was a bunch of scary bots." Hearing a familiar femmes roaring laughter come from the link and from the room down the hall he closed the link and walked down to his office a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A/N; Hooray! It's Halloween! Hope you guys liked the story and well Prowl's attempt at making a joke. He's so cute ^_^ when he does that lol. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
